My Alien
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Song-fic based off of Simple Plans, My Alien. STarRob crazy BBrea and mentioning of CyBumble. last chappie up
1. Default Chapter

"TITAN MAIL CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Beast Boy and Cyborg carried in bags and bags of mail, mostly fan stuff (FROM ME!) but sometimes a couple letters from old time friends. So instead of throwing it all away, they sorted it out. This time there were only five big bags, sometimes they'd get 6 or 7, one time, they even recieved 12! But Beast Boy thought he'd be funny and poured a whole bag, marked 'Raven'(people at the post office were kind enough to sort it by names) all over Raven. She tackled him to the ground and..well..

"AHHHHHH! SUPER WEDGIE!" See what I mean? BB and Raven bounced around 'fake fighting' but soon it cooled down a bit and all the noise was paper flying all over the place. Raven quickly used her magic to sort it and let Beast Boy read them to her when he was done with his. They had been going out for a while and because BB was quick to forgive ANYTHING Raven did, they could do anything together, including read fan mail to eachother (sheesh talk about OOC).

Robin dug through his mail glancing at a couple of 'OMG ROBIN! YOUR SOOOO HOTT!' postcards and 'Get off the TEAM!' ones as well. Looking for something, anything from his mentor, he was like a 5 year old on Christmas. Cyborg got barely anything like that except ones from tech-geeks asking stupid questions about cmputers they knew he wasn't going to answer. Raven got fan mail from guys asking her on dates and Beast Boy got just about the same as Robin got.

Starfire joyfully read each one and saved them, special. She never got hate letters, always nice ones. She came across a purple piece of folded paper with, of course, the Titans address on it. She opened it up and written in her planets language was a note from her k'norfka Gelforge(or Galforge..not sure) and also from the high priest. Her planet had been in battle with Zelion 8 for a couple months now and were running low on warriors. They were asking her to come help fight before their planet was defeated. She slowly put the note down. Wide eyed and very concerned she left for her bedroom. Leaving her pile there with only half sorted. Robin was the only one that noticed and went after her. BB and Rea were too busy with eachother to notice about the outside world and Cyborg was out of viewing range.

"Starfire?" Robin stood outside of her door and waited for a responce.

"I do not mean to be rude but can you please just go away!" she said, rather abruptly(I dont know what that means but it sounds cool) Starfire had never talked in a manner as that to Robin.

"Starfire" Robin said, ignoring her responce and going on "It's Robin, whats wrong? You were just happy a minute ago.." He put his ear on the door and heard nothing. "Starfire come on, I wanna know whats wrong so I can fix it" She opened the door and kept her eyes lowered. Holding out the letter, she explained what it said.

"Star, you don't have to go by yourself, we can help you."

"That would not be a wise decision. If you started to help, they would consider it a sign from earth and your planet would be under attack as well" Starfire packed what clothes she had and loaded them up. Robin watched in horror, trying to think what to do. _Come on Robin, your boy wonder, think of a lupe hole or something, anything, dont let her go!_

"Oh Robin!" Starfire swung her arms around him "I do not wish to go and leave you or the others alone, But I must I must fight for my people" WOA! Up close and personal, Robin held on to her wishing to never let go. Oh God did she smell good, and soft, yet like a little kid crawling up to its dad because it was scared of something. But he kept his cool, on the outside. On the inside he was screaming: _AHH! This can't be happening! _ Or something close to that. He twiddled his fingers in her hair for a couple seconds, she wouldn't let go. Time stood still and at last she pulled away and finished packing.

"I won't be more than a couple months" She sniffed

"Months?"

"We have to fight, and defeat all of their soldiers until they are no more. And then, we will have to come to agreements with their leader, if they do not meet our demands, we will have to take charge of the lessers of Zelion 8" She took a deep breath "If I am not back within 4 months or haven't contacted you by then..." She latched her bags and started to fill a small suitcase full of things from her room.

"If you run into any problems, stop fighting, please, for me" Robin stepped toward Starfire who was frantically lookng for something.

"I cannot promise to fall back, but I can promise to stay in touch." Starfire saw how Robin took the news. "Do not be sad. If we are the winners, it will be good for earth as well."

"And if you lose?" He raised his eyebrow

"You do not wish to know" Things got rueful, and Starfire changed the subject "I do not have anything to remember you by, while I am there" Robin thought for a moment, closed the door and locked it.

"How about this?" He flung his mask off and revealed silver, blue-ish eyes that sparkled, and (love this part!) pulled Starfire towards him she gratefully followed through. It was their first kiss towards anyone and they loved every minute of it. _ She sure is to remember this! God shes hott..._ Robin thought. He thought a few other thoughts, but lets keep this PG rated. Eh?

_I do not want to move_ Starfire replayed how she had once caught BB and Raven kissing, anyway, they were profesionals, and she anted the best for her Robin.

**-**

Ok, Im ending there for now. Now this is my first Star/Rob fic so please dont flame me if I made a mistake. The song, she is coming soon...R&R PLEASE!


	2. last chappie

Robin stared out into the water, and watched the waves splash under his feet. He sighed. Putting his hands behind him and looking up into the sky, he wondered. Whats she doing right now? Is she okay? Is she happy? Is she even thinking about me?

**I'm sick of being alone**

**When are you coming home?**

**Just a glimpse of your face**

**I can remember smelling your hair**

**I'll meet you anywhere**

**Somewhere that no one can retrace**

**Somewhere where nobody will know our faces**

He remembered that day, that day that was 3 weeks in the past. That day when he had let Starfire see who he was. And yet she hadn't reached him yet. Together they had spent the rest of the night just laying by eachother, not saying anything, not moving, not even sleeping, they just held onto eachother tight.

**She has two arms to hold me**

**And four legs to wrap around me**

**She's not your typical girlfriend**

**She's my alien**

She had promised him, she promised him she'd call, he promised her he wouldn't go looking for her if she didn't call. Its not that Robin didn't believe she would make it out alive, its that, he didn't want to be this far from her for longer than a month. He didn't want to loose the one special person he loved dearly. No it couldn't happen, not again. About a week after Starfire left, Bumblebee came to fill in her spot so they would have equal fighters. And her and Cyborg were MADLY in love. They can't get their eyes off eachother. And Beast Boy and Raven, Robin didn't know if he should make a rule about how much time you can spend alone with another titan or not. They had their little couples, and he was all left out. He was just bout to go patrol the city for awhile and clear his head when Beast Boy came running out.

"STARFIRE CALLED" The two boys ran back to the tower and when they got in, Starfire was on one of the small computers. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes though. She had on something similar to a very tight Tshirt (which was of course purple) and was cut off right where her ribs ended. Her arms were bare and the silver thing that is around her neck was gone. They couldn't see what she had on below her waste.

"Starfire" Robin said running in

"Robin" Starfire said, joyfully "How are things"

"Don't worry about us, whats up with you" Robin asked, in a different, but not too noticable voice.

"Yea, and what are you wearing" Beast Boy said

"It is a traditional Tameranian warrior uniform" Starfire smiled, several conversation starters were brought up, and almost and hour passed. But Robin hadn't really said anything, all the other Titans got to her before he did. It wasn't fair.

"May Robin and I have a few moments alone please" Starfire asked

"OOh, Robin and Starfire.." BB teased, Robin ignored him though

"It's okay, I'll transfer you to my room" Robin did as he said and 'met' starfire back in his room.

"I am sorry I did not call within the first weeks, I was very busy" Starfire tried to show she was happy by smiling, but Robin just frowned. "Robin, something bothers you"

"When are you coming home Star, its not the same without you" Starfires eyes flew to the floor, as did Robins.

**She knows when something is wrong**

**When something doesn't belong**

**She can read in my mind**

**And she can be assured that with me**

**There is no conspiracy**

**she's not wasting her time**

Starfire broke the silence "It shouldn't be no more than another 3 weeks, we are almost finished, and I'm meeting alot of my old friends, and I am having a good time, even though I am fighting"

"Well Im glad to here that.." He was, he wanted her to be happy.

"But I think about you all the time"

"Robin" she asked "If I showed you something, would you show me something"

"Depends.." He raised an eyebrow. She pushed he arm up to the screen and revealed a dark orange 's' and 'r' with line going up and down seperating them and then a sideways line that touched the 's' crossed the other line and touched the edge of the 'r'. A symble that they were ment to be together.

"Starfire" Robin said, a little concerned "Did you get a tatoo"

"No, Robin" Starfire said "Its a birthmark"

"Thats amazing" Robin slowly reached towards the screen, then remembered "What do you want to see"

"I, wish to see your eyes again" she answered shyly "I don't know why you hide them" Robin took off his mask to please her, and stared at Starfire, she stared back at him awing his amazing eyes.

"So... Can I come see you, in person" Robin asked

**She can take me to the place that she calls home**

**In a spaceship that will someday be my own**

**Please take me to your leader**

**Tell her I will surrender (I will surrender)**

**She has two arms to hold me**

**And four legs to wrap around me**

**She's not your typical girlfriend**

**Shes my alien**

"I should be home soon my little donarian" she reasured him

"I want to be with you now"

"I know, I do too"

"So what are we waiting for"

"This battle to be over" Starfire was still staring at Robin when he put his mask back on.

"I guess another months wait would be worth it" Robin smiled. And he was right.

**I bought the astronaut kit**

**Now all I need is a rocket**

**My love intergalactic friend**

**My alien**

* * *

Okay, I didn't know how to end this so thats it..I guess. I'll do another song fic for BB and Rea later on but I got other stories to work on now. 


End file.
